This invention relates generally to the manipulation, storage and disposal of sharps.
As exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,724 to Dondlinger and U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,295 to Diamond, apertures of varying sizes and configurations for frictionally engaging a needle cap when capping and uncapping a syringe needle, are known. To avoid accidental sticks, single-handed manipulation of syringe needles and other sharps is desirable. Thus, it is known, as illustrated by the Dondlinger patent and U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,151 to Santilli, U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,403 to Kretzschmar et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,788 to Webb, to provide a receptacle for sharps disposal or assisting in capping and uncapping syringe needles, with an adhesive surface for attaching the receptacle to a surface. Furthermore, it is known, as exemplified by the Kretzschmar et al patent and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,315 to Sincock, to use a bull's-eye ring or radially extending cap flange to guide a needle tip into a needle cap. Moreover, it is known as illustrated by the Dondlinger patent, to protectively cover a sharps disposal receptacle after use.
However, it would be advantageous if a device for manipulation of a syringe needle and for sharps disposal, were immovably fixed on a sterile field during use. Furthermore, an improved device for manipulation and containment of syringe needles and other sharps, is needed.